


Г — Гамбургер

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: «А теперь давай протестируем эту красавицу,» — говорит Тони Старк потягиваясь, давая отдых спине, которая последние несколько часов провела в согнутом состоянии.





	Г — Гамбургер

– А теперь давай протестируем эту красавицу, — говорит Тони потягиваясь, чтобы дать отдых спине, которая последние несколько часов провела в согнутом состоянии. Он практически в прямом смысле ощущает, как даже от минимальной нагрузки кровь начинает быстрее бежать по венам, насыщая клетки кислородом.

Барнс, так же неподвижно сидевший все это время, вопросительно смотрит на Старка, не совсем понимая, что ему нужно сделать.

— Как насчёт перекуса? Я, например, дико проголодался. — Тони делает большие глаза. — Приготовишь гамбургер? Чур, одной рукой.

Немного помедлив, словно бы не уверенный в своих силах (а может просто горло пересохло), Баки встает с кресла, протягивает руку Тони, помогая тому подняться, и отвечает:

— Попробую.

И они идут на кухню. Загнув правую руку за спину, Бранс начинает неловко доставать продукты из холодильника бионикой. Сыр, полуфабрикаты котлет, помидор и салат, кетчуп… Тони внимательно следит за мелкой моторикой механических пальцев и за частотой ошибочных движений.

Однако с каждой минутой ошибок все меньше, и хотя Баки явно не привык пользоваться только одной рукой, тем более левой, уже через пятнадцать минут перед Тони на тарелках стоят два гамбургера, и даже не подгоревшие, хоть и чуть-чуть косые. Впрочем, на вкусовые качества внешний вид не влияет.

Тони черкает на салфетке пару погрешностей, которые можно поправить, и говорит, чтобы ПЯТНИЦА внесла эти данные в проект «Хваталка».

— A теперь: на старт, внимание, есть! — шутит он, пока Баки разливает по стаканам напитки, и подмигивает. Тони неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что привык проводить время с Барнсом быстрее, чем когда-то привыкал к Роджерсу. И еще одна, практически крамольная мысль, которая никак не хочет уходить: Тони чертовски комфортно в обществе Барнса.

Но об этом он точно будет думать когда-нибудь потом.


End file.
